Fantasy (fragrance)
Fantasy is a women's fragrance from Elizabeth Arden, and is the second perfume to be endorsed by Britney Spears. The ad's tagline is "Everybody has one". It was released in the US on September 15, 2005, following the successful previous perfume from Spears, "Curios (fragrance)", which made over $30 million in sales in the first three months of its launch. Midnight Fantasy A spin-off fragrance entitled Midnight Fantasy was released in December 2006, in some department stores, and January 2007 everywhere else. The bottle is a dark blue version of the original pink bottle. A gift set includes 100ml perfume bottle, 100ml Body Lotion and Lip Gloss.[6] Midnight Fantasy has a black cherry accord. Midnight Fantasy is classified as a sensual, sweet, fruity, feminine, flowery fragrance. Fragrance notes: black cherries, plum, orchid, freesia, musk and amber. Midnight Fantasy is recommended for romantic wear.[7] The perfume initially sold well in December. However, events in Spears' personal life in January affected sales of the perfume, with analysts reporting that people were returning holiday perfume gift sets to stores in larger numbers than expected. Sanders observed that "the timing couldn't be worse" for such a downturn in sales of the perfume, because the craze for celebrity perfumes was already declining across all fragrances, having fallen 17% to USD140 million in 2006. Sales have since reportedly started to rebound according to Macy's. In April 2007, Spears set out a paparazzi contest with the aim of promoting the perfume. In an electronic mail message sent to her fans, she asked them to "share what happens to you when the clock strikes 12", by photographing their friends. Commentators observed that Spears' requirement that photographs not contain "nudity, obscenity, or violent depictions" would rule out several photographs taken of Spears herself that contained nudity. Hidden Fantasy The perfume is a spin-off fragrance of the original perfume Fantasy and it hit the stores in January. It is described as "a seductive scent that is all about expressing the many mysterious sides of a woman". The bottle, which is available in 30, 50 and 100 ml, is deep cherry red with pink crystals "symbolizing love, femininity and warmth" like the previous two. A gift set includes 50ml Eau de Parfum Spray and 100ml Body Souffle.[13] The perfume was developed by perfumer Rodrigo-Flores Roux, who also worked on With Love... Hilary Duff. The scent was "inspired by the singer's love of white florals, vanilla and luscious desserts", and the notes include sweet orange, tangerine, grapefruit blossom, verbena, jasmine, stargazer lily, sweet Napolitano cake, vanilla bean, jacaranda wood, fluid sandalwood and amber. This fragrance has a 'Hidden' theme, used in the name, tagline and description. It was shown in the music video for "Circus" alongside Believe and Curious. Circus Fantasy Circus Fantasy is a fragrance created by Elizabeth Arden and endorsed by Britney Spears. The perfume came out in September 2009. The fragrance was inspired by Spears' album Circus, and tour The Circus Starring Britney Spears. The bottle is the same as the previous Fantasy fragrances, except that the bottle is a light blue with red crystals. This is the first fragrance that Elizabeth Arden created specifically for an artist's album. A gift set includes Eau De Parfum Spray 50ml, Body Souffle 100ml and Lip Gloss 8ml.[14] The fragrance contains: raspberry, apricot blossom, peony, lotus, orchid, vanilla, musk, and candy.[15]. The fragrance was shown in her music video 3. In Australia, a promotion deal was set up with Myer, whereby, for a limited time, customers who bought a 100 ml bottle would also receive a free CD featuring a remix of the song "Circus" and the song "Kill the Lights", taken from the Circus album.